


Caught

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: The Adventures of Ghost and Theo [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Theo finds the journal entry. Ghost gives Theo a nickname.
Relationships: Theo/Ghost
Series: The Adventures of Ghost and Theo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancingInTheNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheNebula/gifts).



> This is actually a response fic to [This!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020799)

“Hey, Theo?” Ghost called out from his desk. He knew the other was in the other room with their bags and supplies and he knew what he needed was in his bag but he couldn’t leave his spot or else the experiment might collapse. “Theo?” He called out again, getting a little antsy when he wasn’t responded to. Sighing heavily, he anxiously looked between his experiment and the door. There was a scuffling sound from the other room, making him perk up slightly but his hopes were let down when the sounds quieted down again. “Okay fine.” He grumbled, glancing down again at the bottles on his desk before he threw his hands up and walked over to the door. He wasn’t surprised to find Theo standing in the room and it made him irritated. “Theo, I was calling for you. Did you not hear me?” He asked, frowning as he walked into the room. “Hello? Are you seriously ignoring me even now? What are you-” He stopped when Theo turned to face him, an expression on his face that Ghost had never seen before. A journal was held up in front him and he paled. “Wh-why do you have that?”

Theo grinned slowly at him, holding it up higher when Ghost tried to snatch it from his hands. “I was looking for a piece of paper with our last notes on them from last night.” He said, shrugging casually as he stepped back to continue teasing Ghost. He had a whole foot on the other so it wasn’t hard to do really and it was quite cute watching the smaller hop up and down trying to grab at the book. 

“Theodas! Give it back right this instant!” Ghost begged, his face turning red because he knew. Oh he knew what Theo had read and it was making him internally panic. “Theo!” He whined, dropping down full on his feet to look up at the other pleadingly. “Gods, please tell me you didn’t read anything in there.” 

“Oh, I didn’t find much. Your reactions are cute though. What’s in there that’s got you acting like this?” Theo asked, his grin turning into a smirk the more desperate Ghost got to try and get the book. “Seriously. I didn’t read anything in it. Did you need it though?” He finally lowered his hand down far enough and Ghost snatched it and clutched it to his chest tightly. 

“Just some notes from the last place where we were at.” Ghost replied, pulling the book away to page through it as if that would tell him if Theo had actually gone through it or not. He couldn’t tell but the look Theo kept giving him made it seem like the other had read the last passage in there. His face flared up again and he quickly looked away to avoid catching Theo’s face again. “I was trying to cross-you read it didn’t you?” He sighed heavily, slowly looking up at the other with a slightly frown on his lips. 

Biting his lip to hold back a grin, Theo shrugged slightly. “Who’s to say?”

“You! You are to say!” Ghost groaned, rubbing at his face with a hand. He froze when he felt Theo step closer to him, practically pressing up against him. 

“Are you mad, Sunshine?” Theo whispered in an almost apologetic tone. Almost. Because he was also trying to hold back his laughter and Ghost could hear it in there.

There were fingers on his jaw and Ghost looked up at him again, pouting now. “No. I’m not.” He huffed, pouting harder when Theo raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m not!”

“You sure are embarrassed though.” Theo teased, tracing a finger up the other’s jaw to push some hair back behind an ear. He leaned forward, grinning when he felt Ghost tense up under him. “It was cute.” He whispered, pulling away as he trailed his finger back down Ghost’s jaw. “DIdn’t know you could get so distracted by something like that.”

Ghost’s face was bright red, his eyes wide as he stared at the other. He opened and closed his mouth a few times as he tried to speak but eventually just shut his mouth and glared up at Theo. “And who’s fault is that?” He grumbled, turning around on his heels to head back into the study. He still had research to do after all and he wasn’t going to allow Theo to continue to distract him like this. He could hear Theo’s amused chuckle floating after him before he heard the footsteps following him shortly after. 

“C’mooooon, Sunshine! Don’t run off in a huff!” 

“I told you to stop calling me that!” Ghost was quick to quipp back at him. “Now help me figure this out.”

“Oh?” Theo raised an eyebrow, trailing after Ghost into the study and came up next to him at the desk. “Sure you want my help?” There was a pause and Theo glanced over at him, slightly concerned he overstepped for a half second. “Ghost?”

“Yes, I still want your help because I’ve been distracted long enough to now be behind on the workload! Here. Take this stack and start going through it while I work on this one.” Ghost said quickly, shoving a stack of papers into Theo’s hands. When Theo didn’t quite take the stack immediately, he sighed heavily and looked up at him. “Seriously?”

Theo was smiling softly at him before he dipped his head in quickly and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. He quickly danced away as he felt the other immediately bristle and pull back, knowing a fist was going to be swung at his gut if he didn’t move fast. “Anything for you, Sunshine.”

Ghost just groaned before he paused and looked at Theo with a level expression. “Dandelion.” He murmured, shaking his head when Theo gave him a questioning hum at him. “Nothing. Get to work.”

 _Dandelion._ Ghost thought with a small flare of affection in his chest. _I can call him Dandelion._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> [Find me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/Shugo_Ookami)


End file.
